Damian Wayne: Escaping The Bat's Shadow
by Windrises
Summary: Damian Wayne wants to be his own person and follow his own rules.
1. Bat Shadow

Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Damian Wayne was created by Grant Morrison and Any Kubert. Deathstroke and Terra were created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez. Black Mask was created by Doug Moench and Tom Mandrake.

Damian Wayne was the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Due to being the son, of both a hero and a villain, Damian had a hard time deciding what type of person he'd end up becoming. Eventually, he became inspired by his father's more heroic and caring way of dealing with things. However, he still had some flaws, which came from being Talia's son and Ra's al Ghul's grandson. He often fought crime, without Batman's permission and attacked the villains with more brutality than Batman would ever allow.

Bruce had tried to be a positive influence and mentor. However, Damian felt that Bruce was controlling him and deciding what his destiny for him, instead of letting him follow his own rules and desires. Bruce wanted to get along with his son, but the two of them often got into arguments and they struggled to get along.

One night, Damian was in his bedroom and was reading a comic book. He was feeling bored and felt a desire to leave the house and go fight crime. He looked at his room's clock and realized he hadn't seen his dad since lunch. He put his hand on his chin and said to himself, "Father must be doing detective work, for a new case. If he's up to something and isn't going to share it with me, there's going to be trouble."

A few minutes later, Alfred Pennyworth came in, with a tray. He put the tray on a table and said, "Here's your dinner, Master Wayne."

Damian said, "Alfred, where's my dad?"

Alfred said, "He's been in the Bat Cave for hours. I tried to give him some snacks and drinks, but he didn't seem interested."

Damian replied, "I want you to go in there, find out what he's up to, and report it to me."

Alfred looked confused, while asking, "You want me to spy on my boss?"

Damian sighed and replied, "You're too loyal. I'll go to the Bat Cave and find out what he's up to."

Alfred stood in front of Damian and responded, "I'm afraid you're not allowed to do that. Your father would get mad at you."

Damian replied, "Anger is his primary emotion, so he might as well embrace what he does well." He walked out of the room and started running to the Bat Cave, while Alfred sighed.

Damian went into the Bat Cave and saw that Batman was warming up the Batmobile. Damian angrily asked, "Where the heck do you think you're going?"

Batman said, "The Joker is free, so I have to beat him and send him back to Arkham Asylum."

Damian replied, "Then I'm coming with you."

Batman sternly said, "You better stay here or else."

Damian folded his arms and replied, "I'm supposed to be fighting crime and helping you deal with your worst enemies. Despite that, you're reluctant to let me fight your arch-enemy."

Batman responded, "The fact, that Joker's my arch-enemy, is the main reason I don't want you fighting him." Batman had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I've already done enough questionable things, when it comes to being a parent. I let you fight the Penguin, the Riddler, and Scarecrow."

Damian replied, "I showed those jerks who's boss. Let me fight the Joker. Let me show you what I'm capable of."

Batman responded, "I'm aware of what you're capable of and it's not good."

Damian angrily said, "Excuse me?"

Batman said, "You fight more harshly and intensely than any hero should, especially for someone your age."

Damian asked, "Have you let any of the other Robins fight the Joker?"

Batman thought of Jason Todd, while saying, "Yes I have and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Damian replied, "I know I'm stronger than any of the other Robins. I can do things, that Dick and Tim could never accomplish."

Batman responded, "I'm aware of that and it frightens me."

Damian smirked and asked, "You're scared of a kid? You're hardly as intimidating, as Summer Gleason's reports claimed you were."

Batman replied, "Skip the insults, you pesky millennial. If you'll excuse me, I have a clown to stop." The Batmobile had finished warming up, so Batman drove out of the Bat Cave and started heading to the Joker's latest hideout.

Damian started heading back to his room. In order to keep Alfred from suspecting what he was up to, he planned on lying to him. In other words, he wasn't the most noble of kids. He walked up to Alfred and said, "Father and I talked things through. He's right. Fighting the Joker is too dangerous, at least for someone my age. Plus, he creeps me out, so I'm just going to read more comics in my room."

Alfred replied, "That sounds like a nice idea, Master Wayne. If you need anything, come to the living room, so I can assist you."

Damian responded, "Thank you, Alfred. You're always a true gentleman." Alfred bowed and went back to cleaning the living room. Damian smirked, while heading back to his room. He whispered to himself, "I can hardly believe how easy it is, to trick him." He went into his room, got on his Robin costume, and climbed out the window.

Robin started sneaking around the shadows of Gotham, to look for crime. He went to a rooftop, so he could view the nearby streets and alleys. He was hoping to find someone, who had a connection to the Joker. After a few minutes of looking around, he saw a group of men who were wearing clown masks. They burst into a bank and started using laughing gas on the bank's staff.

Robin went into the bank. He faced the robbers and sternly said, "You guys better surrender."

One of the robbers seemed confused, while asking, "Is the boy blunder trying to threaten us? He must be kidding."

A different robber said, "The Joker's the one who does the kidding. Let's show this kid what a sad joke he is."

Robin smugly replied, "Your careers are a joke. Allow me to prove how insignificant you are." He started punching and kicking the robbers. The robbers were surprised by Robin's strength. Robin beat them and threw them at a wall. It only took Robin five minutes, to defeat all of the robbers. After the fight was over, he stood around, while feeling proud of himself.

Black Mask walked in, while using a hat and jacket to cover his face. He approached Robin and asked, "What's going on?"

Because of the hat and trench-coat, Robin assumed a detective was talking to him. He said, "I defeated Joker's goons."

Black Mask replied, "Excellent work, boy blunder." He took off the hat, to reveal who he was. He menacingly said, "You haven't dealt with me before, but your batty boss has. I'm Black Mask. After Joker gets rid of the old bat, I'll have Joker sent back to the asylum and become the ruler of Gotham."

Robin responded, "That's not going to happen."

Black Mask pointed a gun at Robin and said, "You might think hurting a kid is a heartless act. I had heartless parents, who gave me a soulless childhood, so you can call this destiny. I would be sorry about this, but I was never taught what morals are."

Before Black Mask got a chance to shoot Robin, a giant rock crashed on him. He laid on the ground, while feeling pain and confusion.

Robin was also feeling confused. He asked, "Did a rock come out of nowhere and land on him?"

A young girl, who was the same as Damian, stepped into the bank and said, "Not a bad guess."

Robin asked, "Who are you?"

The young girl shook hands with Robin, while saying, "I'm Terra. It's nice to meet you."

Robin replied, "You saved my life."

Terra responded, "No big deal."

Robin said, "Actually, that's one of the biggest things, that anybody can do for another person."

Terra jokingly replied, "Then you owe me thousands of favors."

Robin asked, "Do you like soda?"

Terra said, "Yes, go get me a few thousands and then we'll be even." She nudged him and said, "I'm joking around. There's a vending machine across the street. I have no problem with buying one for each of us."

Robin smirked and replied, "Trust me, I have plenty of money."

Terra responded, "Wow, that means you can get me my own car."

Robin replied, "Dream on, you're not even old enough to drive."

Terra had a mischievous smile on her face, while saying, "That doesn't mean I haven't driven a car before."

Robin and Terra stepped out of the bank. Commissioner Gordon and his police officers arrived. They arrested Black Mask and the Joker's henchmen. Gordon looked confused, while saying, "Who defeated these criminals?"

Robin pointed to him and Terra and said, "We did."

Commissioner Gordon could hardly believe his eyes, while saying, "A couple of kids defeated a a group of henchmen and one of Gotham's most infamous mobsters? My job keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Robin replied, "Well, my life keeps getting cooler and cooler."

Detective Bullock walked by and saw that Black Mask had been defeated, but he didn't see Batman around. Because of that, he walked up to Gordon and asked, "Did Batman already leave?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "Believe it or not, Robin's the one who defeated Black Mask. Batman was at a different part of Gotham, at the time."

Detective Bullock asked, "Batman let Robin fight a mobster, by himself? He's one heck of a parent."

Meanwhile, Batman burst into the Joker's hideout. He looked around and didn't see any henchmen. Batman suspected the Joker wanted him to come to the hideout, because he had a trick up his sleeve. The Joker stepped out of the shadows, with a sinister smile on his face. Batman frowned at him and said, "I don't want any more antics."

The Joker asked, "No more antics. If that's the case, you wouldn't have a reason to keep me around."

Batman replied, "I've never had a reason, to have you be a regular part of my life."

The Joker started walking closer to Batman, while asking, "Then how come you haven't eliminated me?"

Batman said, "You should know I don't eliminate people. I even spare the lives of Gotham's most evil citizens, including yourself."

The Joker replied, "This rivalry of ours can't go on forever. You've been an interesting enemy, but as years have go on, you've gotten stale. That's why I need to give you a grand finale and get a new arch-enemy."

Batman asked, "You're going to try to eliminate me?"

The Joker had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I don't try to make things happen. I just do things, without failure." He spot a knockout dart at Batman. Batman passed-out, while Joker did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Robin and Terra walked to the vending machine. Robin grabbed his wallet and purchased two sodas, one for him and for one for Terra. He handed a soda to Terra and said, "There you go."

Terra replied, "Thank you."

Robin said, "So, is everything cool between us?"

Terra replied, "I saved your life and in return, you bought me a soda. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

Robin said, "Of course not. I want to do more."

Terra started rubbing Robin's forehead, while asking, "How about you remove the mask? I wanna see your true face."

Robin replied, "I don't think so." He grabbed Terra's hand, to get the hand away from his mask.

Terra noted that Robin was holding her hand, so she said, "Holding my hand? You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

Robin smiled and replied, "I do what I can."

Terra responded, "I need to get going. I have a meeting with my mentor and if I show up late, I'd probably lose an eye." She nudged Robin and said, "I'm exaggerating, but still, I need to go."

Robin said, "Um, okay. Will I see you around?"

Terra replied, "You bet you will. Come to this vending machine, tomorrow night. I'll see you there."

Robin responded, "Okay." Terra blew a kiss at him and ran away. Robin grinned and started heading back home.

Terra went back to Deathstroke's training place. She walked inside and said, "I have excellent news."

Deathstroke sharpened one of his swords, while replying, "I hope you're not bluffing."

Terra said, "I finally found the new Robin. Things went quite well. In fact, I think we became friends."

Deahstroke threw a sword at a picture of the Joker, while saying, "This is great news. Is he strong?"

Terra smiled and replied, "Stronger than any kid his age. He defeated a group of henchmen, without any help."

Deathstroke responded, "That's going to come in handy." Deathstroke had recently lost one of his sons, Jericho, because of one of the Joker's recent crime sprees. Because of that, Deathstroke gained a personal hatred for the Joker.

The next day, Damian woke up later than usual, because his goon-fight wore him out. He went to the living room and the kitchen and noticed that Batman wasn't in either of the locations. He went into the Bat Cave, because he assumed Batman would be there, but he wasn't.

Damian went back to the living room and bumped into Alfred. He said, "Alfred, have you seen Batman?"

Alfred replied, "I'm afraid that he never came home."

Damian asked, "Is he in trouble?"

Alfred said, "I know as much as you do."

Damian put his hand on his chin and tried to figure out what was going on. Unlike his father, he wasn't a master detective, but he was clever. After a brief moment of thinking through, he said, "He probably got defeated by the Joker. I don't know how badly, but he I'm certain Joker did something to him. I have to find the clown and bring him down." He looked back at Alfred and said, "Batman knew where the Joker's hideout is, so you probably know too."

Alfred replied, "Batman avoided telling anyone, in fear that you'd find out and try to fight the Joker."

Damian confidently said, "I'm going to find the Joker and defeat him." Damian got on his Robin costume and started leaving the house.


	2. Damian vs the Joker

Damian Wayne, also known as Robin, ran around the city and tried to look for clues or more of the Joker's henchmen. He tried to think of a place, where he could find out more information. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to go to the police station.

Damian managed to sneak into the police station. Before getting to the file room, he took a couple of Detective Bullock's donuts. He dug around the files and found the Joker's file. He opened the file and started staring at the pictures. He was hoping he could find a photo of the Joker's current hideout.

Detective Bullock returned to his desk. He looked at his box of donuts and said, "There's an intruder in the police station."

Officer Renee Montoya looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

Detective Bullock answered, "Each day, I have a dozen donuts. I just looked at my box and saw there's only eight left. I had two this morning, so somebody came by and took the other two."

Officer Montoya sighed and asked, "Is it possible, that the donut place gave you two less donuts, this time?"

Detective Bullock said, "I threatened to arrest them, if they ever made that mistake. Because of that, I'm one of their least favorite customers, but I always get what I want." He paused and said, "Anyways, there's a thief around here and I'm going to find him or her."

A few minutes later, Damian was still looking at the Joker's file. He still hadn't found a picture of the Joker's current hideout. He saw Detective Bullock walking into the room, which made him say, "Oh no."

Detective Bullock saw that Robin had donut crumbs on his face, while saying, "So, the boy blunder has become an intruder and a thief?"

Robin replied, "Calm down. I'm just trying to find the Joker."

Detective Bullock responded, "You're doing a crummy job. Speaking of crumbs, you owe me two donuts." Robin snuck out the window and left. Detective Bullock shook his fist at Robin and said, "If you ever come here again, I'll have you locked-up." Robin rolled his eyes and ran away.

Several minutes later, Robin went into Black Mask's cell. Black Mask asked, "How did you get here?"

Robin said, "I took Detective Bullock's key. He hid it in his donut box, so it was easy to get."

Black Mask asked, "Why did you come here?"

Robin said, "I need information about the Joker and if you know anything, you're going to be telling me."

Black Mask felt amused, while saying, "Kid, you're semi-smart."

Robin looked confused, while asking, "Semi-smart?"

Black Mask stood-up and said, "Outsmarting the police proves you've got some cleverness in you. However, paying me a visit, proves you've also got some dumb qualities." He punched Robin. Robin started kicking him, but Black Mask kicked him into a wall and did an evil laugh.

Robin said, "You're a sick person."

Black Mask replied, "My parents were sick people. I live up to their legacy."

Robin said, "My mom and grandfather are also sick people, but I left their shadow."

Black Mask replied, "True, but being sick gets the job done. Rules and morality get in the way. If you want to get something done, be brutal and harsher than everybody around here. I'll show you an example, but you might not live long enough, to learn anything of value." Black Mask kicked Robin in the stomach.

However, Robin was determined to stop Black Mask. He used his staff, to hit Black Mask several times, in a row. Black Mask tried to take the staff away from him, but he didn't manage to accomplish that. Robin started punching and kicking Black Mask. Black Mask managed to punch Robin a few times, but Robin kicked Black Mask into a wall, five times in a row. While Black Mask caught his breath, Robin said, "You're going to tell me the info I need or I'll beat you harder."

Black Mask wasn't fond of having Joker compete with him, so he said, "Very well then. What do you need to know?"

Robin replied, "I need to know where Joker is."

Black Mask asked, "Do you have paper and pens in your utility belt?" Robin handed Black Mask paper and a pen. Black Mask wrote-down the location of Joker's hideout and handed it to Robin.

Before Robin left, Black Mask said, "I know I'm not a very trustworthy guy or anything like that, but let me give you one piece of advice: Don't try to fight the Joker, without any help. In order to defeat Joker, you'll need to learn about a teamwork, which is a lesson I never took seriously." Robin nodded and left.

Robin decided to take Black Mask's advice and to seek help from Terra. He went to the vending machine and waited for her. When she finally arrived, Robin smiled and said, "I'm so glad to see you."

Terra jokingly replied, "Makes sense. I'm quite the pretty sight, aren't I?"

Robin responded, "I'm afraid we shouldn't be joking around. The Joker has captured Batman. I know his current hideout and I want to beat him up, but I know I can't do it alone."

Terra nodded and replied, "Defeating crime does require teamwork."

Robin stuck his hand out and asked, "Will you help me?"

Terra gently held his hand and said, "I will, but first, I need you to meet my mentor."

Robin replied, "Terra, I don't think this is the best time."

Terra responded, "Robin, I need you to trust me. My mentor has valuable resources, which can help us defeat Joker."

Robin replied, "Good. Lead me to him, please."

Terra smiled and said, "Just keep holding my hand. I'll get us there." Robin tried to avoid blushing, while following Terra's lead.

Several minutes later, Robin and Terra were at Deathstroke's place. Deathstroke glared at Robin. Although he wanted Robin's help, he also wanted to intimidate him, to show him who's boss. He said, "Greetings, boy wonder."

Robin replied, "I don't want to be called by that term. I want to leave Batman's shadow and be my own person."

Deathstroke responded, "Understandable goal. However, I believe you have more urgent goals."

Robin replied, "Indeed I do. I need to defeat the Joker and save the Batman."

Deathstroke responding, "Saving the Batman is something I don't give a crap about. However, defeating Joker is a top-level priority." He paused and said, "You see, one of my dear sons was a victim in Joker's recent attack. He's done so much damage. It's about time he faced vengeance, wouldn't you say?"

Robin replied, "Yes, I want to bring Joker down."

Deathstroke responded, "Then we're more alike than you could ever imagine." He pulled his sharpest sword out and presented it to Robin. Robin stood around, while not understanding what Deathstroke was trying to say.

Terra gently nudged him and said, "Master Deathstroke wants you to use the sword, to destroy the Joker."

Although Robin had wanted to destroy plenty of criminals, Batman had been leading him on a more morally-responsible path. Because of that, he had avoided destroying anybody. He said, "I don't think I can get rid of him, but I can stop him."

Deathstroke shook his head and replied, "That's not good enough. Joker has taken too many lives, without facing the punishment he deserves. If you don't take a more aggressive path of action, Joker's going to hurt those you love. He's already crippled Barbra Gordon and he got rid of one of the previous Robins. In order to make Gotham safe, Joker has to go. If you're too soft, Joker's going to take control of the city."

Robin took the sword and responded, "I understand."

Robin and Terra walked outside. Terra asked, "How far is the Joker's hideout?"

Robin answered, "Five miles."

Terra replied, "Then let's take a car. I'll drive." Robin shook his head in disapproval. Terra pretend to be offended, while saying, "I thought you were the bad boy."

Robin replied, "I'm not bad. I'm cool."

Terra folded her arms and said, "If you're so cool, show me what you can do." Robin got out his grappling hook, grabbed Terra, and started using the hook to swing the two of them around the city. Terra looked at him and said, "Not bad."

Several minutes later, Robin and Terra arrived at the Joker's hideout. There were several guards, who were standing outside. Robin looked at Terra and said, "Let's take these guys down."

Terra replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Robin started punching and kicking the guards, while Terra used her lifting powers, to throw giant rocks at the guards. After a few minutes of fighting the guards, the guards fell to the ground and passed-out. Robin high-fived Terra and said, "Nicely done."

Terra replied, "You too."

The Joker was inside of his hideout. He had heard the sounds of his guards getting beaten, so he frowned and said, "Intruders are probably here. I'll take care of those clowns." He did an evil laugh.

Robin and Terra walked around the hideout. The Joker stepped out of the hideout. He looked confused, while asking, "You're Robin? I thought you became Nightwing."

Robin said, "That's a different Robin."

The Joker asked, "Didn't I blow you up?"

Robin said, "That was another Robin."

The Joker put his hand on his chin, while trying to count the number of Robins. He asked, "Hasn't there been enough boy blunders?"

Robin jumped around the hideout, while saying, "There has been enough boy blunders. That's why I'm here. I'm cooler than all of the other Robins, combined."

The Joker had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Prove it."

Robin jumped on the Joker and kicked him to the ground. The Joker got up and tried to shoot Robin, but Terra used a rock to crush the gun. The Joker tried to grab another gun out of his jacket, but Robin used Deathstroke's sword, to cut his jacket in half. The Joker threw his jacket off.

Robin pointed his sword at Joker and angrily said, "Show me where Batman is."

The Joker replied, "Okay then." Robin and Terra followed the Joker. He led them to the experiments room. Batman was in a human-sized tube, trapped in ice.

Terra nervously asked, "What did you do to him?"

The Joker said, "You see, Batman and I's rivalry has been going on for too long. Batman was fascinating opponent, he really was. However, I need something new and fresh. That's why I had to put an end, to our long-lasting rivalry. I used the same type of resources, that Mr. Freeze used to save his wife, to keep Batman trapped in ice, but alive."

Robin replied, "If you don't want to deal with Batman, why didn't you just shoot him? What's the point of keeping him frozen?"

The Joker jokingly said, "So I can pair him up with Queen Elsa."

Robin punched Joker in the face and angrily said, "Be serious!"

The Joker said, "The reason I'm keeping Batman alive is because even though I don't want him to be my arch-enemy anymore, I don't want to lose him forever. As the years go on, I'll become nostalgic and miss my fights with the old bat. In about five years, I'll thaw him out, so we can have a reunion special." The Joker did a crazy sounding laugh.

Terra replied, "You're monster, not to mention crazy."

The Joker proudly said, "I'm the craziest of all monsters." He started walking closer to them, so Robin grabbed Terra's hand and started running away.

Robin and Terra hid under a table. Robin had a plan, for defeating the Joker, so he told Terra his plan. She smiled and agreed to it.

The Joker ran by and felt prepared to stop Robin and Terra, but Terra used her elevation powers, to bring a boulder up and have it land on the Joker. Instead of crying in pain, the Joker laughed.

Robin looked at Terra and said, "Well done."

Terra replied, "You're welcome. Now, I believe the sword can defeat him."

Despite everything the Joker had done, Robin didn't feel he could destroy him. He sternly said, "I'm not going to do that. I have a better use for the sword." Robin started running back to the experiments room. Terra followed him, while the Joker had his remaining guards try to push the boulder off of him.

Robin used the sword to break the machine, that had Batman frozen. Robin cut-up the tube Batman was in and got him out of there. Terra ran up to him and saw that Batman was free, but still had ice on him, so she asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Robin said, "Yes, but he needs time to thaw. I'll still here and wait for him to thaw. You should probably get going."

Terra put her hand on Robin's shoulder and replied, "No, I'm staying with you."

Robin said, "Thank you."

Terra sat next to Robin and asked, "How come you wouldn't kill the Joker? If you didn't want to kill random henchmen and stuff like that, I'd understand. However, the Joker's the most evil man in the universe. How can you spare his life?"

Robin replied, "It's what Batman taught me. I used to think eliminating criminals was a necessary form of justice, but I realized it was just vengeance and revenge. If I destroyed the Joker and the other villains, I'd have the same standards they do, which would make them the real winners. If I'm going to be a hero, I have to have higher standards and better values, than the people I fight against."

Terra responded, "Trust me, you already are a hero." Terra had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm no hero. Deathstroke's been a wise and helpful mentor, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have shady qualities. He's been trying to pressure me into destroying criminals or people that just tick him off." She put her hand on her face and said, "I've actually considered doing it. I never have, but I've gotten close and that makes me a monster."

Robin tried to make Terra feel better, by saying, "You aren't a monster. Without your help, I wouldn't of been able to defeat the Joker. You've been incredibly helpful and I like you a lot." Terra smiled and kissed him. Robin hugged her, while he and Terra blushed.

A few minutes later, Batman was unfrozen. Robin helped him get up and explained what happened. Batman was surprised, but he was incredibly proud of Robin. He said, "Fantastic work, old-chum."

Robin replied, "Thank you, Dad."

The Joker walked by, while still recovering from the boulder. He could barely stand, while saying, "I'm going to get rid of the kids and put Batman back on ice."

Robin confidently replied, "I don't think so." He kicked the Joker to the ground. The Joker laughed, before passing out.

Batman put handcuffs on the Joker. He looked back at Robin and said, "You've been acting like a true hero and I couldn't be more impressed. You and your new friend should go and have fun. I'll take Joker to the police."

Robin replied, "Okay."

Batman walked closer to Robin and said, "Thank you, for saving me. You're not just my son. You're my hero."

Robin replied, "You're also my hero." The dynamic duo hugged each other. Robin and Terra started walking out, while holding hands.

Terra looked at Robin and asked, "Do you feel like you've escaped Batman's shadow?"

Robin said, "You know what? I don't think Joker's the only one, who's going to be feeling nostalgic about the old bat. I'm always going to follow his lessons, but I'm also going to be my own person."

Terra asked, "So, are you going to get your own car?"

Robin asked, "Who knows what the future might bring?" Robin continued walking, while feeling the shadow of justice deep inside of him.


End file.
